marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeffrey Mace
Jeffrey Mace was the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. who posed as an inhuman. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Ascension" ''To be added ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot "John Hancock" ''To be added ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "The Ghost" ''To be added "Meet the New Boss" To be added "Uprising" To be added "Lockup" To be added "The Good Samaritan" To be added "Deals With Our Devils" To be added "The Laws of Inferno Dynamics" To be added "Broken Promises" To be added "The Patriot" To be added "Wake Up" To be added "BOOM" To be added "The Man Behind the Shield" To be added "Self Control" To be added "Identity and Change" To be added "No Regrets" To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Erskine Program:' The government decided the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. needed to have abilities but when they failed to find a suitable candidate they restarted the Erskine Program and created a formula to enhance Jeffrey to superhuman level. It wasn't a permanent change and Jeffrey needed to inject the formula every time he needed to use his abilities. **'Superhuman Strength:' Jeffery had superhuman strength, being able to accomplish feats of strength a human being would find difficult. He managed to easily subdue Melinda May and to lift her off the ground with one arm. **'Superhuman Durability:' Jeffrey was able to withstand Melinda May's attacks without even being moved. Once May resorted to hitting him with a lamp, he recoiled from the blow, but it caused no injury. Relationships *Matthew Ellis - Ally. *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson - Subordinate and predecessor. **Leo Fitz - Subordinate. **Jemma Simmons - Subordinate and confidant. **Alphonso Mackenzie - Subordinate. **Davis - Subordinate. **Elena Rodriguez - Subordinate. **Nathanson - Subordinate. **Piper - Subordinate. **Prince - Subordinate. **Melinda May - Subordinate. **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Enemy turned ally and subordinate. *Glenn Talbot - Ally. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Jason O'Mara ***Season 3 ****"Ascension" (Mentioned only) ***Season 4 ****"The Ghost" (Mentioned only) ****"Meet the New Boss" (First appearance) ****"Uprising" ****"Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire" (Mentioned only) ****"Lockup" ****"The Good Samaritan" ****"Deals With Our Devils" ****"The Laws of Inferno Dynamics" ****"Broken Promises" ****"The Patriot" ****"Wake Up" ****"Hot Potato Soup" (Mentioned only) ****"BOOM" ****"The Man Behind the Shield" ****"Self Control" ****"What If..." ****"Identity and Change" ****"No Regrets" *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 Web series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot'' - Jason O'Mara ***"Vendetta" (Mentioned only) ***"John Hancock" ***"Progress" (Mentioned only) ***"Reunion" (Mentioned only) ***"Justicia" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Jeffrey Mace was a journalist from the Daily Bugle that fought under the costumed identity of Patriot in World War II. He also became the third individual to hold the identity of Captain America, before retiring in 1949 and later dying of cancer. Jeffrey Mace is also the uncle-by-marriage of Thaddeus Ross. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' AoSHIELD - Jason O'Mara - August 19 2016 - 1.jpeg "Meet the New Boss" AoS-S4-E2-04.jpeg AoS-S4-E2-07.jpeg "The Good Samaritan" AoS-S4-E6-03.jpeg AoS-S4-E6-05.jpeg AoS-S4-E6-06.jpeg AoS-S4-E6-08.jpeg "The Patriot" AoS-S4-E10-03.jpg "The Man Behind the Shield" AoS-S4-E14-11.jpg AoS-S4-E14-12.jpg AoS-S4-E14-13.jpg AoS-S4-E14-14.jpg AoS-S4-E14-18.jpg Filming AoS-S4-E14-BtS-01.jpg "Identity and Change" AoS-S4-E17-01.jpg AoS-S4-E17-03.jpg AoS-S4-E17-04.jpg AoS-S4-E17-05.jpg "No Regrets" AoS-S4-E18-01.jpeg AoS-S4-E18-02.jpeg AoS-S4-E18-10.jpg Filming AoS-S4-E18-BtS-02.jpg Videos References Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased